Rival Schools
by Lanni
Summary: Chapter 6 is up! Chapter 6 is up! *everybody says "finally"* It's like Romeo and Juliet, the only problem is, Romeo and Juliet don't like each other. Main course:Taiora, side dish:Mimato. Please read and review!
1. A Tale of Two Schools

Hey everyone! Well, I'm a newbie at writing a Taiora/Mimato so please don't get mad at me if this sucks. Well, enjoy! (I hope....) Oh yeah, I don't own Digimon, so don't sue.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Rival Schools- Part One  
by Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
  
  
Mizuho High. A very modern-looking all-girls school. The sun shone down brightly through the atrium. A faint sound of music from the school's upcoming musical could be heard. It was peaceful, like spending a relaxing day in the country.....  
  
BRRRRRRRINGGGG! The lunchtime bell rang and tons of girls piled out of classrooms and filled up the halls with loud chatter. The doors to the theatre swung open and even more girls exited. Along with that group of girls, a girl with vibrant pink hair and a girl with brown hair and crimson eyes were carried along with the wave.   
  
"Hey! HEY! This hair didn't take a minute to style you know! Watch it! I said watch it you little bi-"the pink haired girl barked as she passed by her own locker while a smaller girl almost knocked her down to the ground.  
  
"Mimi! Over here!"the brown haired girl yelled as she waved her hands. Mimi walked over to her and started to fumble with her lock looking really pissed.  
  
"Forget about he. She's just a Grade Sevener." Even though it was Mizuho High, it had Grades 7 to 12.  
  
"Sora! How in the world am I supposed to be in a good mood right now?!? We just found out who we are in the school musical and the casting sucks!"Mimi said as she took out her lunch bag.  
  
"But isn't this muscial gonna be neat? The Boyfriend. It's gonna be great!"Sora said as she also got out her lunch bag.  
  
"Yeah, I guess. But hello?!?! The musical is called The BOYfriend and there's no BOYS in our cast. I mean there are two kissing scenes in there!"Mimi said as she started to walk to the cafeteria."It's not that bad once I think of it. I mean, better you than me to do those scenes! Haha!"  
  
"Very funny. But you forgot, none of the guy parts have been cast yet. So maybe, just maybe, I'll be kissing some guy instead of placing tape over a girl's lips before I kiss her."Sora said as she walked through the cafeteria doors.  
  
"That would be really cool. It's even cooler that we got principal leads, huh?"  
  
"Yup, yup, yup. I really hope we get guys to play the guy parts instead of girls playing it like in the past years"Sora said before she sipped some of her drink.  
  
"If we do get guys to perform I hope they don't come from-"  
  
"NARIHITO HIGH DID IT AGAIN!"a Grade 7 girl screamed as she ran into the cafeteria. Everyone's attention turned to her  
  
"WHAT?!?!"a girl shouted as she stood up.  
  
"They rigged the showers in the locker rooms and now some girls are green from head to toe! They also hacked the school's computer system and now the debating teams papers are all deleted!"the girl said gasping for air. Everyone calmed down and continued with whatever they were talking about. But this time instead of talking about what happend in class or what was on tv the other night, they were talking about ways of getting back at their rival school.  
  
The girl that announced what happened sat down to rest. *Tai, this better not be another one of your pranks again.....*  
  
  
  
Meanwhile across the city.....  
  
"That was awsome, man!" a blonde hair boy said as he high fived a guy with brown hair.  
  
"Hahaha! I know! It couldn't beat the time we stunk up their whole school and it smelled like rotten fish but it was still golden!"the brown hair guy said as he laughed his guts out.  
  
"But Tai, man, we missed lunch. What am I gonna eat?"the blonde guy asked.  
  
"Matt, Matt, Matt."Tai said in a sly voice,"It was well worth it." They both got out of Tai's jet black Audi and walked towards their school, Narihito High.  
  
"What do you think they'll do to get back at us this time?"Matt questioned.  
  
"I really don't care. I mean, their attempts in the past haven't been as good as ours. And remember, even though it's an all-girls school doesn't mean we're gonna go easy on them."  
  
  
As you noticed, Mizuho High and Narihito High weren't the best of friends. They were enemies ever since they were founded. It was always about their reputations. Who was the better school? Who had better debaters, who had better soccer players, who had a bigger gym, who had a more advanced computer lab, and the like. They were both the highest-ranked high schools around. Even though it was an all-girl vs. an all-guy school, there really wasn't a big difference. Gender wasn't a factor. The students that attended both schools were of the best.   
  
And the pranks were nothing new. They weren't bad to the point where the school would have to shut down or someone would be expelled. Pranks were always pulled just to tick off the other school. Both schools had people that would always be the pranksters. Not like it was assigned or anything. It just always happend to be the same people.  
  
"Man, Tai, we better hurry or we'll be late for Pre-Cal."Matt said looking at his watch.  
  
"Okay, okay, I just had to get my-oouff!"Tai looked up at the last person he wanted to see that day.  
  
"Mr. Kamiya, I see you are running a little behind scheduale, huh?"A tall man said looking down at the boy sprawled across the floor.  
  
"Yeah, um, sorry Mr. Kase. I was just a little pre-ocuppied doing-"  
  
"Doing what, huh? Kamiya, I hope you realised that your grades are slipping and that's because of you-know-what." Mr. Kase, the vice-principal, said.  
  
"Uh....too much T.V?" Tai asked sheepishly.  
  
"Yeah, that and other things. Tai, I'm putting you into musical theatre to get you off the prankster scene. It's not helping your reputation and your permanent record. Hopefully, the musical will set you on the right tracks."Mr. Kase said as he walked away.  
  
"Yeah right" Tai mumbled as he got up.  
  
"Haha, man! You're gonna be a singin' and a dancin' and a actin' with other guys!"Matt laughed.  
  
"Oh yeah, Ishida, you're in it, too."Mr Kase added.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!"  
  
  
  
Mizuho High....  
  
The whole musical theatre cast had another practice after lunch.  
  
"Girls, I have an announcement to make. We WILL be having guys playing the guys roles this year!"Ms Fuji, the drama teacher, said.  
  
"Yes" Sora and Mimi whispered.  
  
"And we already have guys trying out for the roles later in the week!"Ms Fuji happily exclaimed.  
  
"Ms Fuji?" Mimi said waving her hand,"What school are they from?"  
  
Ms Fuji looked down at her clipboard that she always carried with her and skimmed through a few sheets,"It says here....uh....Narhito High. Yes, that's right, the guys are from Narihito High."  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"  
Oh well, the irony of it all ^_^.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that was part one! Dija like? I know, it ain't that great, but I tried! I used 2 of my friends names for the schools' names just to let you know. This is gonna be a couples story. I just want to work up to it. I think it'll be really cute. Well, later days ppl! Part two comming up soon! 


	2. The First Encoutner

Hey everyone! Thanks for the great support. I'll try to make this one longer. School's getting so stressing! Here's part 2 comin' at ya!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't sue please.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Rival Schools- Part 2  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
  
It was another long day and Mimi was feeling the full pressure of school on her shoulders.  
"SORA!!!!!!"Mimi whined."How in the world can this happen?!?!"  
  
"I dunno, Mimi. But we can't do anything about it now."Sora said as they walked towards the front doors of Mizuho High. It has been a week since they heard the bad news and none of the cast was happy. Speaking of which, girls that weren't even in the musical were pissed off, too. Sora thought about what happened during rehersal that day they were told Narihito High were apart of the musical.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!"all the girls in the theatre screamed.  
  
"Yes, I know that we're not on good terms with Narihito High, but that's the only school that wasn't busy with exams or with muscials of their own." Ms. Fuji said. "And Sora..." she continued as she walked over to the brown haired depressed gal, "You won't have to do those kissing scenes with another girl." She elbowed her in the ribs while a few girls giggled.  
  
"I know...."Sora glumly replied.  
  
"Okay then!" Ms Fuji said as she turned on her heels to face the rest of the cast. "Let's do some warm up exercises and then we'll start to stage Act 1! Everybody on the stage!" All of the girls got up from the audience section and walked towards the stage.  
  
"To start off the warm-up, let's pretend we're humming birds! Hum everybody, hum!" Ms Fuji exclamied as she pranced around on her tippy toes with her arms fluttering behind her back.  
  
"I'm for sure happy that I don't have to kiss a girl, thank god. Should I be happy that I'm gonna be kissing a guy OR totally wonked out that I'll have to kiss a Narihito High guy?"Sora mumbled.  
  
"It can't be that bad, Sora. C'mon, hum with us! Hummmmmmmmmmmmm!"Mimi said as she tippy toed to the stage imitating her drama teacher.  
  
"Hummmm...." Sora slowly followed.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
"You know," Sora inquired,"you seemed pretty calm when all of this happened."  
  
"Well, yeah., I guess."Mimi said as she tucked a strand of pink hair behind her ear."I was angry when I heard the guys were from Narihito High. But then I suddenly thought, 'Hey, the key word here is GUYS. Maybe them being from Narihito High wouldn't be too bad.' So, I was pretty happy."  
  
"You still seem pissed off at something..." Sora said.  
  
"Yeah, I am," Mimi said,"...Did you see what our costumes will look like?!?! No designer label, not flattering at all, and whoever designed them must be color-blind because my dress just doesn't color co-ordinate with my hair!" Sora sweatdrops.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"'Kay, Matt. What address does it say on the paper?" Tai said as he drove. They were both going to a place where auditons would be held for the musical they were supposed to be in.  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Since there's a lack of intrest in the musical this year,"Mr Kase said to Matt and Tai,"you two guys plus a few more will be joining another school's musical."  
  
"Okay, so which school is it?"Matt asked.  
  
"You'll be plesantly surprised."Mr Kase said as he handed a piece of paper to Matt with an address on it.  
  
"I'm soooo sure"Tai said, his voice oozing with sarcasam, hands frailing around and about.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
"333 Sakura Bay."Matt read, "That address sounds familiar."  
  
"Heh, maybe it's one of your millions of ex-girlfriends' house."Tai smirked.  
  
"Very funny," Matt mumbled as he wacked Tai's head, "Ya jackass."  
  
"Man, you just gotta mess up my hair right before an audition, don't you?" Tai said as he took his hands off the wheel and took out a comb and tamed his mane.  
  
"TAI! THE WHEEL!" Matt yelled as he quickly leaned over, grabbed the steering wheel and whized around an RV.  
  
"Matt,"Tai complained,"...you moved the mirror."He reached over and adjusted the rear-view mirror. He gave a sexy smile to the person looking back and then took hold of the wheel."Thanks for handling the driving."Tai grinned.  
  
"No problem"Matt slupmed in his chair. He made a mental note to himself never to mess Tai's hair again.  
  
"You're picky about your hair, too, ya know." Tai said keeping his eyes on the road.  
  
"Yeah, but at least I don't fix it while I'm in the middle of driving." Matt rolled his eyes.  
  
"Whatever....okay, you're right. This address does sound familiar...."Tai said as he looked down on the map on his lap, taking his eyes off the road.  
  
"TAI!!!!!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Oh right,"Tai calmly said as he lifted his head up. Matt thought he was gonna have a heart attack."We're only a few blocks away from Sakura Drive....have I been in this neighbourhood before? I don't usually go across the city, so this place wouldn't seem familiar to me..."  
  
"Hmmm...."Matt looked around,"over there! 333 Sakura Drive, dead ahead." There was a sign with the words 333 Sakura Drive in the middle. A cherry blossom tree branch hung loosely on top of the sign. Tai made a left turn into a parking lot and he and Matt got out of the car. They looked around the place.   
  
"Whua whoa! Gal central!"Tai said as his head zoomed from right to left eyeing every girl in sight. "I am one happy guy that died and gone to heaven. Maybe the musical won't be too bad after all..."  
  
"Uh, Tai...."Matt tapped his shoulder,"Take a closer look at what uniforms they're wearing." On closer inspection, Tai thought, it did look familiar.....  
  
[FLASHBACK]  
  
"Shhhh, Matt. God, we'll get our asses for this if we get caught."Tai whispered as he and Matt hid in an air vent. Tai held onto a big hose. He flipped a switch that was on the hose and out gushed endless amount of grease (hehe, Simpsons episode, I know). It traveled quickly through the air vent system. Then Tai and Matt crawled to a vent space where they can see what was happening in one class.  
  
"Do you smell something? Something like pizza or hot dogs?" a girl asked her friend.  
  
"Kinda. But I do hear something, something like rushing water, but not quite." another girl said. All the girls, including the teacher, where looking around the class wondering where the sound, and the smell, where coming from. Tai and Matt backed away from the vent space just in time before a girl said, "I think it's coming from the vents." And at that second, the vent covering burst open with endless grease entering the room through the ceiling. Tai and Matt tried their best to hold onto the sides of the vent wall to see what the girls were doing. They were running around as if they were chickens with their heads chopped off. Tai and Matt couldn't help but laugh. The grease made their grip loosen and the rush carried them off through the whole school (via the vent system) and outside to the back doors where their getaway car (aka Tai's Audi) was usually parked in these instances.  
  
[END OF FLASHBACK]  
  
"Damn...."Tai thought. The girls he was looking at now had the same uniforms on just like the ones he pulled the grease prank on, except they weren't that dark and didn't have that 'I have a big grease stain on' look. He then all of a sudden remembered his little sis, Kari Kamiya, who was in Grade 7, wore a uniform just like the girls he was looking at right now. *How the hell can I be that stupid?* He asked himself. *There's only one school that this can be.....* Tai ran to the sign that said 333 Sakura Drive. A slight breeze blew and it caused the cherry blossom tree branch to rise a bit. It showed Tai just what he was hopping not to see.  
  
"Mizuho High.....of all places...."Matt said joining Tai. "This ain't gonna be easy."  
  
"Arrrrgh!"Tai said scrunching up his face and grabbing his hair."I didn't recognize it was Mizuho High because we always entered through the back doors!"  
  
"C'mon, man. Let's go inside and get to the theatre."Matt said patting his back. As they walked to the entrance of the school, they were sent evil glares from all of the females in every direction.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Let's go do some shopping, Mimi. It'll get our mind off of this stuff-ouuff!"Sora said as she walked backwards in front of Mimi trying to cheer her up about the not-so-dreadful costume problem.  
  
"I know this school like the back of my hand,"Tai said as he walked backwards in front of Matt."See? I don't even hafta look straight and I'll get there without falling -oouuff!" He always had some knack of bumping into people and then falling on his butt.  
  
"Oh my god!"Sora said as she helped Tai up. She felt really embarrassed and could sense her cheeks turning pink."I'm so sorry. It's my fault. I really shouldn't have.....been....walking backwards...."She looked at Tai's uniform and noticed a school crest that it bore.*Narihito High....just great....*  
  
"That's okay, I mean, it's not really your fault..."Tai said grinning,"....being a Mizuho High girl and all."He was seriously suffering from foot-in-mouth syndrome.  
  
"Excuuuuuuse me!"Sora said cocking her head to the side with a swish of attitude, embarrassment all gone"But as you can remember, you're a Narihito High guy on Mizuho High territory. It's not really ideal to insult one of us."She walked away.  
  
"Hummph!"Mimi said as she purposely walked into Matt.  
  
"God, talk about PMS."Matt said looking at the two girls retreating forms.  
  
"I don't think it's a PMS thing, I think it's a Mizuho girl thing. Let's go to the theatre."Tai snickered.   
  
"If I ever meet a Narihito guy that isn't a complete jerk, that would be a mirical."Sora huffed.  
  
"You said it. I sure hope those weren't the guys trying out for the musical. Maybe they're here for the city debate or something."  
  
"I hope you're right, Mimi. You don't know how much I hope you are. Let's go shopping."Sora said as she got into her silver beetle.  
  
"C'mon, Joe! We're late for our first debating competition!"a red headed boy said running through the atrium.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Mimi stomped out of a door with fire in her eyes."PRE-CALCULUS SUCKS! IT JUST PLAIN SUCKS! I'M SWITCHING OVER TO CONSUMER MATH!"Another day of dreadful school was finished.  
  
"Mimi! Don't get all hitched over this!"Sora desperately said running after her."I kinda understood what was happening, so I'll help you after the musical practice at my place ,okay?"  
  
"Okay."They walked into the theatre and joined the rest of the cast.  
  
"Attention, attention girls!"Ms Fuji clapped her hands."I have wonderful news for you!"  
  
"What? You've finally cast the Narihito High guys?!?!"a girl said sacastically.  
  
"Yes! I have!"Ms Fuji said ignoring the sarcasam"And here they are!" 5 guys walked from beneath the shadows into the light onstage. *Oh damn......* Sora and Mimi thought as they quickly recognized 2 familiar faces.  
  
"I have the pleasure to present Tai Kamiya, Matt Ishida, Davis Motomiya, TK Takaishi, and Izzy Izumi."  
Half of the cast were giving the 5 boys icy glares while the other half were drooling their mouths off.  
  
"It's um....a pleasure to be here..."Matt said waving his hand.  
  
"Now, let's get the pairing up of the couples, shall we?"Ms Fuji walked over to Tai and grabbed his hand. "You, Tai,"she dragged him across the stage"will play Tony."She then plopped him in front of Sora."He's Polly's boyfriend. Meet Sora Takenouchi, our Polly for this musical!"  
  
"Hi" Tai said sheepishly.  
  
"Yo" Sora muttered.  
  
"Matt, meet Mimi! You'll play Bobby, while Mimi plays Maise. Davis, you'll play Alphonse while Kari plays Dulcie. Izzy, you'll be Marcel while Yolei plays Fay. And TK, you will be Pierre. And you'll be paired up with Jun, who is Nancy.....Good! Now that that's settled, let's do some warm-ups! Mirror exercises! Everybody partner up! Girls that have guys should partner up with them so we can get the co-operative team spirit going!"Ms Fuji exclaimed.  
  
"Welcome to musical, Taaaai."Sora smirked as she followed Tai's actions.  
  
"Depressed to be here."Tai smirked back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, that's it for now! This series is gonna be long the way I see it.... well, it's all good! I'm gonna try to incorperate everyone in this. "The Boyfriend" is an actual musical. My school's doing it this year.^_^ Well, I'm gonna get started on Part 3 and maybe something new. Wait and see! Ja ne! 


	3. Lights, Camera, Interaction!

Hey everyone! Part 3 is here! Oh yeah, I'm pretty dumb for not mentioning the ages.....  
Tai, Sora, Matt, Mimi-17  
Izzy-16  
Yolei-15  
Davis, TK, Kari-14  
Jun-18  
I'm only 16, I'm low on cash, so that would be pretty useless in sueing (sp?) me. Oh yeah, "Superhero" by Sky does not belong to me either along with Digimon.^__^  
  
Rival Schools- Part Three  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Light brightly shone through a huge window in the theatre. Soothing classical music filled the theatre as the cast continued their mirror exercises. Some people were sitting down while others were standing up. Some people were even walking around. Sora lifted her arms above her head. Her gaze followed her hands since she didn't want to look at Tai. Tai followed since it was a mirror exercise and he really didn't want to look at the girl he insulted the other day.  
  
*I have to kiss this guy? But he's from Narihito High!* She slowly and gracefully let her arms drop to her sides while her head was down. She was deep in thought. *No, no Sora. That shouldn't be a factor....For the good of the musical....for the SAKE of the musical. You're not gonna quit or act like a baby. Remember...it's only a play....it's not real...*  
  
The other girls were making aquaintances with the other guys."How many Pentium designers does it take to screw in a lightbulb?" Izzy asked as he poked his nose.  
"I dunno, how many?"Yolei said with a smile on her face, poking her own nose.  
"1.99904274017, but that's close enough for non-technical people!" Izzy said laughing out loud. (A/N: ? !?! I got this joke off of some stupid pentium jokes website!)  
  
"That's so cool that you're related to THE Matt Ishida!"Jun said with stars in her eyes. TK sweatdropped regreting that he told her that.  
"Yeah, um....too bad you're not partnered with him, huh?"  
"I KNOW! GOD! HE JUST HAD TO PARTNERED UP WITH THAT PINK HAIRED BIMBO MIMI!"  
Everyone looked in her direction. She eeped and 'sorry for the disturbance'. Mimi gave her the evil eye and kinda snuggled closer to Matt.  
*That'll keep the bitch on the run. I bet Jun is really jealous.* Mimi gave Jun a smirk, then flashed Matt a smile.  
*Is she hitting on me?*Matt was confused but then figured out an answer,*Heeeeyyyy, I still got it! Da Man is back! Looks like my charms are working on her like uh....um...a charm.* He flashed Mimi a smile back while Mimi turned a light shade pink.   
Jun saw all of that and then considered. "Heh, whatever. I guess being with his younger brother is just as good!"  
TK turned into a pale color and muttered to Davis, "Yo man.....your sister is freaking me out....."  
"Don't worry......."Davis muttered back.".....at least she hasn't put on her 'ready for puckering up' lipstick. Light pinkish color. Cover girl brand, I think. Or was that Maybeline? Anyways, when she pulls that out, run like the wind."  
TK sighed and turned back to see Jun applying something to her lips.  
"GYAHHHH!!!!" He bolted out of the theatre, leaving Jun in a puff of smoke. Everyone looked in Jun's direction again as she put the lid on the chapstick she was holding.  
"What? My lips were cracking."  
"So yeah, I'm on the same team as Tai." Davis said as he looked from where TK exited to Kari.  
"Cool! I should go to more games then." Kari giggled. Davis blushed and thanked the gods that he was paired up with her.  
  
"More interaction!"Ms Fuji said as she weaved her way around pairs of people."Tai, Sora, I don't see a lot of interaction!" Sora finally lifted her head up to be locked in the chocolate brown eyes that belonged to Tai Kamiya. *It's....not....real....*  
  
Maybe it was the quiet music or the calmess of the environment, but Sora was in a trance. She wouldn't have noticed it, but Tai was hyptnotized, too. All of the conflict between the schools, their argument the other day, the whole friction between them seemed to vanish. She lifted up her hands to meet Tai's and she slowly moved them in circles as if she was window washing. Their eyes were locked to each other and they didn't know why. Tai couldn't pry his eyes away. *No way. Remember, it's only a play. Itsnotrealitsnotrealitsnotreal....* He continously thought. He saw a shimmer in her eyes that made him want to grin from ear to ear. But his face was blank.*What the hell is wrong with me? I ain't enjoying this. No way!* Matt and Mimi were pretending they were spies. They were crouched down low and were walking across the stage, following each others movements. They both must have not seen where they were going because they both bummped into Tai and Sora pushing them closer together.  
  
"Sorry guys" Matt muttered as he kept his eye on Mimi. They walked off to another part of the stage. Tai and Sora stopped moving, hearing each others soft breathing. It was like they were alone. Everything else was forgoten and it was them and them only in the theatre.  
  
"OKAY then!" Ms Fuji said stepping between the two teenagers."A little bit too much interaction, don'tcha think?"She winked. She walked over to the boom box and put in a different cd."Now that we're relaxed, let's do some body movin' to warm up!"Sora and Tai kept looking at each other, not moving. It must have been the quiet music or the calmness of the environment, because the unspoken intimacy was lost when Tai spoke.  
  
"GIVE ME SOME BREATHING SPACE, WOMAN!" The shimmer in Sora's eyes disappeared and was replaced with an icy stare.  
  
"Oh, it'll be my pleasure! As long as I get away from your DAMN B.O!"   
  
"You're gallons of perfume is bad enough! What did you do? Put a dab......on every inch of your body?!?!"  
  
"Oh, I'll show you how I DAB!" Sora yelled as she charged towards Tai with lightning speed.  
  
"Bring it on, sweet stuff!" Tai said, all macho like. Matt could practically predict the whole scene, so he quickly pulled Tai away from Sora who delivered a fierce kick. Mimi ran over to her to hold her back.  
  
Tai was shocked and surprised. "WHOA! Okay kiddies, that's enough. I hope you act more responsible. I'll disregard this. But next time there will be consequences."Ms Fuji said sternly. She then smiled and pushed the play button on the boom box. All of a sudden, "Superhero" by Sky could be heard. Everyone started to get jiggy (hehe) and have some fun. A girl pushed a button that made the automatic blinds come over the huge window, blocking out any possible sunlight, and then pushed another button that made a huge disco ballk, which was from last year's production of "Saturday Night Fever", come down from the ceiling.  
  
*Stress on the ACT part, Ms Fuji* Tai thought as he danced. He turned around to see Sora dancing and singing along with Mimi. He walked backwards toward her so he can ask her about her killer kick. "So, um, do you do tae kwon doe, or sumthin'? 'Cause that was one mighty kick that you delivered."  
  
"Save the sweet talk" Sora muttered.  
  
"She was the soccer team's star player! The captain! But then she quit and now she's on the tennis team."  
  
"Really, Mimi? Well, I'm not that much of a tennis player, but I am the captain of Narihito High's soccer team. I led the team to country finals. Last time I heard, you're team didn't even make it to the city playoffs." Tai gloated.  
  
"Shut up. Since you're so full of it, I bet you'll tell us next that you're the one that always pulls the pranks on our school." Sora coldly stated. Tai smirked at the thought and just continued to dance.  
  
All of the other girls, except for Sora, were getting used to the guys presence. Lots of people started to sing and do some funky dance moves. Matt cleared the center of the stage for Tai. He took off his blazer and began to breakdance. Lots of girls ooohed and aaahed and even hooted him on!  
  
{You're my superhero come to life  
Tell me do you really wanna really wanna ride with me?  
(I wanna ride with you)  
You know you do me right, Tell me do you really wanna really wanna ride with me   
(If you really want me to)......}  
  
"Heh, that's just flash." Sora snickered as she moonwalked to the center of the stage, bumped Tai off (which sent him smashing to the ground), and began to butterfly. She did some hip hop moves AND breakdancing which earned applause from everyone. The disco lights enhanced her moves making her look like she belonged on Electric Circus (A/N: Canadian reference! Electric Circus is a Techno/Dance show on Muchmusic.)  
  
{...You know you're my superhero,  
you bring out the little girl in me,  
and when push comes to shove,  
you're right there flying out my window sill......}  
  
Mimi jumped infront of everyone, leading them in a cheer.  
"GO SORA, GO SORA, GO, GO, GO SORA!" Tai just sat back and watched with a scowl on his face.  
  
{....You're my one and only superhero.}  
  
Sora finished off with an amzing backflip and stuck a pose with her left hand on her hip and her right hand pointing to the sky. Everyone cheered and ran towards her.  
  
"That was awsome!"  
  
"You're the greatest!"  
  
"Teach me! Teach me!"  
  
"That was a great warm up everyone! Singing and dancing, it was awsome! Let's get started on Act 1 now." Ms Fuji smiled.  
  
"Damn girls and their tricky footwork" Tai groaned as he got up.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Okay, Mimi" Sora looked up from her math textbook,"if we have a vertext of (-5, 8), what is our axis of symetery? It's pretty easy."  
Mimi twirled her hair around a finger while she bit her pencil. "Hmmm.....8?"  
"Right. I mean no. Wrong, wrong! No, wait, do I even know the answer? Ughhh, my head hurts!" Sora said as she fell backwards on her bed with her face in her hands. Mimi and Sora were at Sora's house studying for a pre-cal test.  
  
"Sora, you're the math expert, not me. What's on your mind?"  
"Nuttin'. I just can't concentrate."  
"Ummm hmmm. Yeah, I'm so sure. I bet you're so concentrated on trying to be better than that Tai guy, huh?"  
"Oh yeah. He's got such an attitude problem!"  
"Yeah, uh huh. Sure, whatever. I know you, Sora."Mimi teased.  
"Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"You hardly never dance like that! When it comes to warm ups in musical theatre, you never go all out."  
"Yeah, so? I wanted to get reved up for practice. What's wrong with that?"Sora questioned.  
"Ah. I see. Trying to play it cool and innocent, huh?" Mimi wagged her finger."You always show off your dance moves when a GUY is around! I'm cool with that. I think it's cute that you're trying to impress Tai."  
"WHAT?!?!? I am NOT trying to impress Tai! Never in a million years!"  
"I'm SOOOO SURE, SORA!"  
  
"Yeah?" Sora said calmly,"Well, what was that thing with Matt, huh? Getting closer with him during mirror exercises?"  
"Anything to make Jun jealous."Mimi grinned,"And anyways, Matt won't take it as a crush or anything, I'm sure. Ya know, cause I'm from a different school and all and I'm a Mizuho girl. Narihito guys never go out with Mizuho girls. It's an unwritten rule." She said point-dexterly.  
"Whatever." Sora said looking back at her math text. *I was not trying to impress Tai. I was not trying to impress Tai. I was not trying to impress Tai.* "Oh yeah, and the answer isn't 8. It's x = -5."  
"I was close." Mimi sighed as she fell backwards on the bed, too. *It's an unwritten rule, though. So if it's not in black and white, it can be broken.*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sora walked into school the next day to be met by Mimi, Kari, Jun, and Yolei.  
  
"There's word going around the school that we, meaning you, me, Yolei, Kari, and Jun, are planning a prank on Narihito High."Mimi said.  
"What? But we're not the ones that usually do these things."  
"True"Yolei said,"but since all 5 of us are in the musical with Narihito guys, it's less likely that they'd suspect us as the culprits."  
"Hmmm, sounds okay, I guess. But what are we gonna do?" Sora asked.  
"Well," Kari pipped, "since you used to play soccer, you're...well...um...I don't really know how to put it...."  
"I'm what? Tell me! Does this have to deal with soccer?"  
"Well...."Kari said as she reached into her bag and pulled out a pair of white shorts with 2 red stripes on the side with a matching red jersey, "you're joining Narihito High's soccer team!"  
"I'M WHAT?!?!?!"  
"Yep, we got it all planned out. Don't worry."Jun smiled as she walked away.  
"They have practice every Monday, Wednesday, and Saturday. They're not on the same days as musical theatre, so you won't have to miss any practices." Kari said as she handed Sora the uniform. "I'm gonna be late for history, so I'll see you later!"  
"But I-I-I-I..." Sora stuttered.  
"Hehe!"Mimi giggled."You're the one that was the once-awsome soccer player and we're all sure you can fake being a boy. You're the best actress, why do you think you got the lead in the musical?"  
"But I-I-I-I..."  
"Don't worry! This will be fun! See you later, Chen Osatakouri!"Mimi giggled again.  
"Chen Osatakouri?" Sora said with a confused look on her face. "ARRRUUGH!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And that's Part 3! Sorry it was so short, folks. I'm really busy with school and everything.   
  
Oh yeah, remember, this is mainly a TAIORA and a little MIMATO. I really like Daikari, but I'm not gonna impress any other couplings into the story. Just Taiora and a little bit of a Mimato, plain and simple. Sure, that's what you might of thought of when you read part three and two, but no. The others are simply there just for character and to make the story more fun. There is no, and I repeat, no couplings whatsoever with everyone else. I am gonna leave that free to public to think whatever they want because I am focusing on Tai, Sora, Matt, and Mimi. Well, now that I got that out of my system, I'd better be going now. Buh bye! And please review! 


	4. Tai Vs. Chen: Battle It Out On the Feild

AHHHHHHHH! So sorry, so late peeps! School is seriously busy and I'm sorry to keep ya guys waiting! Neways, my school is doing a production of "The Boyfriend" and well, I'm so nervous! Here it is! Part Four!  
Disclaimer: Don't sue please.  
  
Rival Schools- Part Four  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
A glint was in Mimi's eyes as she picked up a comb. She held it out at arms length in front of Sora. As if it were a sacred ritual, Mimi waved her arms around the place. She took a bottle of gel into her other hand and squeezed out a blop onto Sora's head. Then with lighting reflexes she went to work! Sora eeeped for the hear that Mimi might scratch her with the comb. Mimi's arms flailed everywhere with fury then, she stopped.  
  
"And voila!"Mimi handed Sora a mirror "Sora Takenouchi turned Chen Osatakouri!"  
"I look like a guy!!!"  
"Well, duh, Sora. That was the point. Stand up. Let's see the final outcome." Sora got up from her bed and looked into her full length mirror. She was wearing the Narihito High soccer team uniform but she wished she was wearing her other clothes instead. Mimi looked at Sora closely and shook her head. "Geez, Sora. If you're gonna be a guy, you're not exactly gonna be wearing make-up."  
"Well, sorrrrrrrrry!"She stook out her tounge.  
"Here, wipe it off."Mimi handed her a wet facecloth. Sora quickly scrubbed her visage.  
"Brrfffdig myrrrf brefffft hrrffts!"  
"Huh?"Mimi asked.  
"Uggh,"Sora said as she took the cloth away from her face,"binding my breasts hurt!"  
"Do you know any guy with breasts, Sora?"Mimi asked flatly.  
"I hate this!"  
"Too bad."Mimi reached into her bag and pulled out a little white and blue container. "And to top it all off, colored contacts! It's green for you, crimson eyes!"  
"Whatever, lets' just get to the feild so I can get this over with."she said in a low voice. Mimi was impressed. She sounded like a teenage guy. Sora picked up her soccer bag and walked out of the house.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Tai was on the sidelines with a whole bunch of other guys stretching and dribbling balls on their feet. He was too busy doing push-ups to notice his coach walk up to the group.  
"Okay, kiddies. Since we have a shortage of soccer players, I got us a new member of the team. He's just moved from Osaka, so let's welcome......uh....Chen.....Osatakouri."the coach read off of a clipboard."Make him feel like one of the guys, people."  
*What a joke* Sora thought.  
"Hey" a guy walked up to Sora."I'm Davis, welcome to the team"  
"Hi"*God, I hope this voice is convincing.*  
"I'll introduce you to our team captain." Davis led Sora to a guy doing push ups."Chen, this is Tai, team captian." He got up, dusted him self and shook Chen's hand.  
"So, have you been playing soccer for a long time?" Tai asked.  
"Um...I've been playing on and off..."Sora said casually.   
"Kamiya, Osatakouri. One-on-one on the feild. Let's see Chen's standards."the coach said. All of the guys stopped warming up and watched Tai and Chen walk out onto the feild.  
  
"I lead the team to the country finals, so I'm pretty good."  
*God, he gloats even if he's with a guy!*Sora thought. They got to the center of the feild and Tai placed the soccer ball down and took his stance. Sora looked down at the ball and started to concentrate.  
"Don't worry I won't go too hard on you."He said with a smirk. The coach put his whistle up to his lips. Sora then looked right up into Tai's eyes.  
"If you're so good...."she said. The coach took a big breath.  
"Then why did your team lose?"she smirked. All of a sudden, the whistle was heard and she side swiped the ball. Sora took on a burst of speed and was halfway towards Tai's net.  
"I don't think so!" Tai yelled as he caught up to her and stole the ball away. With the same amount of energy he dashed down the feild towards Sora's net. She caught up with him and tried to block his kick, but it was no use. The ball just slipped by her leg and into the net.  
"Good try" Tai said as Sora picked up the ball and walked to the center of the feild.  
"Thanks" Sora muttered.  
"I can teach you a few tricks if you want." The whistle blew.  
"No thanks!" she yelled. This time, Tai got the ball, but he didn't get far. Sora stole it away from him and ran off. But then, of course, Tai stole it from her. The ball went back and forth. The 2 opponents weren't even moving away from the center of the feild. Tai tripped Sora and ran off with the ball. She got up and chased after him. With a fierce grunt, she stole it away from him and sprinted off in the opposite direction.   
*This Chen guy is pretty good.*Tai thought as he ran after the person ahead of him *But not as good as me* Sora could sense Tai right behind her. Right before Tai could steal, Sora kicked the ball with all of her might and it zoomed right into the net.  
"That was great you two! Okay, everyone let's do some goal shots!" the coach shouted.  
"You're not bad, ya know?"Tai asked.  
"Yeah, I know." Sora smirked, gloating a bit herself.  
  
It was a 2 hour practice and at the end everyone was tired and sweaty. Tai and Sora especially.  
"Osatakouri, I've been watching you play and you are one on the best. I'm making you co-captain! Congratulations!" the coach said. "Good practice everyone! I'll see you guys on Wednesday!"  
Davis looked over at Tai. His face turned pale and he grabbed his soccer bag. "Later Chen! Later Tai!" And with that, Davis ran off in a puff of smoke.   
The reason why Davis was so scared was that Tai was mad. Really mad. He got really possesive at times and this was one of them. Sora walked up to him from behind wiping her face with a towel. "So...uh...I guess we're partners, huh?"  
Tai took a deep breath and tried to sound calm. "Um, yeah, I guess."  
"You're not disappointed or anything, are you?"  
"Uh, no. Not at all. Ya know, I'm pooped. I'm gonna jet. I'll see you Wednesday."Tai walked off.  
"Bye." Sora said as she watched him leave. She sighed to herself and looked around. She wanted to make sure noone else was there. When the coast was clear she tugged at her shirt, trying to move the tensor bandage around.  
"God, this thing is hell!" she muttered. Mimi snuck up from behind her.  
  
"BOO!"  
"AUGHHH!"  
"Hey there!  
"Don't do that!"  
"So, how did it go?" Mimi asked.  
"Well, they don't suspect a thing, I think. And I'm co-captain with Tai."  
"That's good."Mimi said as she flipped her hair over her shoulder.  
"What exactly am I supposed to do for this prank?" Sora asked, feeling kinda stupid since she didn't ask earlier. Mimi handeded her a dark blue can. "Itching powder? That's it? Just put itching powder in their soccer bags? Personally, I think that's kinda lame."  
"Don't worry, Sora!" Mimi said as she walked towards her car. "Just put a dash when they're not looking during every practice."  
"Uh okay, Mimi. Whatever you say." Sora looked at the can and stuffed it into her bag.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Pssst, Tai."  
"What Matt? I'm trying to concentrate on Stoichiometry."  
"Your mission, if you chose to accept it: Pull a prank on the Mizuho High." Matt laughed.  
"Heh , sure, what is it?"  
"Do some pranks on the musical theatre club."  
"I'm up for it."  
"Okay then,"Matt said as his hand reached something in his backpack."Here."  
"A wrench?"  
"We're gonna be rigging the set. It's gonna be awsome."  
"Sounds okay."  
"Mr Ishida, Mr Kamiya. Detention."  
"DAMN!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry so short people. More to come later! 


	5. The Pranks are Flying

Hey there peeps! Sorry so late, I've been seriously busy with school. *Sigh* Grade 11 is so stressfull! My musical ended and it was great! I've got the whole plot for this story now, so hopefully I won't run into writer's block, which has been keeping me from writing the story. Let's go go go!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so ya can't sue me! Hahaha! Nyah nyah ny nyah nyah! Pbthhhhhh!  
  
Rival Schools- Part Five  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
Everyone was chatting loudly as Ms Fuji walked into the theatre.   
  
"People, people! Quiet please!"She said as she stood infront of the cast. They kept chatting, not noticing that she was there. "I'm trying to talk right now?!?!"She raised her voice a little then sweatdropped. The teenagers were still chatting. "SILENCE NOW!!!!" Everyone just looked at her with wide eyes as they turned towards her. "That's better...." To Matt, the teacher's voice sounded muffled as he slowly leaned towards Tai. "So, we got all of our pranks organized?"  
  
"Yup, they're all set up and ready to be launched."  
  
"So, that's what the prank is really all about?"Sora whispered.  
  
"Yup,"Mimi whispered back"So simple, yet so devious!" The girls giggled as they tried to listen to what Ms Fuji was saying.  
  
"Hmmm....so, let me get this straight again...the itching powder will disturb the guys during the game while I steal the spotlight. That's it? Just to show the guys up?"  
  
"Uh huh"Kari pipped in"and then at the end of the whole deal....bam! There, Sora Takenouchi apears, bowing for her audience." The girl giggled some more, attracting the attention of a certain drama teacher.  
  
"Girls! I'd appreciate some attention!"Ms Fuji sternly said as she held onto her clipboard. The girls settled down while she looked at her list."Thank you. Now, today will be half production, half practice. The people I want to work with right now is Tai and Sora. We have to work over that scene where Tony meets Polly for the first time....again...."  
  
Sora rolled her eyes. It was begining to be a real drag and she did not want to be stuck with Mr. Big Hair. She didn't want to put with his bragging and Ms Fuji's bad temper lately.  
  
"Matt and Mimi" Ms Fuji continued "later, I want to work with you two on your song. There needs to be some fixing up in there...."  
  
Mimi was getting sick of the song, but she did like getting close to Matt, and well, he liked her company, too.  
  
"....and everyone else will do production work." Ms Fuji finished as she looked up from her clipboard. "LET'S MOVE IT!"   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Upstage, a few kids were busy painting the backdrop and some mime boxes.  
"How's it goin' up there, Kari?"TK asked as looked up at her as he applied blue paint to a mime box.  
  
"It's okay, I'm still trying to get used to being up this high."she said a bit shakily as she slowly painted a soft cloud on the backdrop.  
  
"Don't worry! I'll catch ya if ya fall!"Davis said as he leaned on the scaffold. Unfortunately, he forgot to put the saftey lock on. *Uh oh* The wheels started to move and the scaffold slowly rolled to the right, passing TK in the process.  
  
"Davis, ya twit!"TK said as he dropped his paintbrush and held the scaffold still as he put the saftey lock on two of the wheels while Davis did the other two, blushing like crazy.  
  
*You guys.....*Kari thought as she smiled to herself. "Thanks TK." Davis growled at him, firmimg his grip on his paintbrush. Kari sighed "...And I forgive you, Davis, for accidently pushing the scaffold"  
  
"Thanks" Davis said all dreamy-like, looking up at her. She looked at her painting and realised that while the scaffold rolled, her brush was still on the backdrop, leaving a long, wide, white line across a blue sky.  
*Oh great. I gotta fix this up*Kari thought as she climbed her way down the 11 foot high scaffold and went in search for blue paint. TK and Davis watched her walk away.  
  
"Tai and Matt don't have to have all of the fun pulling pranks."Davis slyly said.  
  
TK chuckled."Yeah, but I think that'll be all for me. I'll leave the destructive stuff to them."  
  
"Yeah" Davis aggreed suddenly noticing that he was getting chummy with TK. He added,"And anyways, I'd never really do anything to hurt Kari's feelings."  
  
"You and me both"TK said. Davis grunted as he went to his mime box that wasn't even half painted yet.  
  
Further downstage, Sora was sitting down, putting on her character shoes (A/N: If you ever notice in your school musical, sometimes the girls will wear black shoes. They're like dance shoes.)   
  
*Might as well go talk to her. Seeing that she is my partner. Nothing personal, only business.* Tai thought as he walked up to her. Sora then stretched out her left leg and held it in place, feeling the tension.*....Nice legs...*He grinned *What the hell?....Where did that come from?.....Man, Tai......hormones getting the best of you.....again.....* "Hey"  
  
Sora looked up at the guy that was starring at her *If he's gonna start bragging again, I'm outtie.* She closed her eyes tightly *.....for the sake of the musical.....* "...Yo..."She turned away from him, continuing to stretch.  
  
"Look,"Tai sat down beside her "I don't like being here and it's plain enough to see that we're the only couple that doesn't like each other. I don't bug you, you don't bug me. Simple as that, right?" *Maybe being sincere with her will take suspicion away from the upcoming prank*  
  
*What's up with the act, Tai?....if he is just pretending to be genuine, then he's good....heh, oh yeah...it's acting...that's why he got the damn lead.....*"Right, and we are doing this for marks and a credit, so I guess if we just stay out of each others hair for the next five months, then this will be as smooth as silk."  
  
"Yeah. Yeah, just leave out our petty differences behind and ya know, just perform and do what we're told."  
  
"Yup"*What's he trying to get at though?....heh, yeah, oh yeah....i know what he's trying to do...he's gonna loosen me up, make me feel all comfortable, then he pulls a quick one on me saying how great his school is....well, I'll be ready....* Sora switched legs and started stretching her right leg, still turned away from Tai.  
  
"You must really like to warm up the legs, and you know how, too." *Keep the smooth talk up, Tai. Just take her suspicion away....* "I guess from dancing, tennis, and soccer. Although, I guess you don't play that sport-"   
  
"SPEAKING of which..." Sora cut him off *I swear, he was that close to executing an insult*"...I heard your soccer team has a new member."  
  
"Uh, y-yeah"Tai said blinking "H-how did you know?"  
  
"The rumor mill told me" Sora said as she snickered to herself. *No way you're gonna brag or make fun of me this time*  
  
Tai was still kinda mad that he had to share his title of soccer captain with a new guy. He didn't want to approach the subject. "So, what's up with Ms Fuji, lately? Is she in some bad mood or what?"  
  
Sora breathed a big sigh, wanting to get this subject off her chest as she finally turned towards Tai. "Yeah, I dunno. Maybe she's got a bad case of PMS or something."  
  
"Yeah, or maybe she's a major control freak." They both laughed at the thought, bringing relief to both of them, and forgetting their conversation just a few moments ago. Unfortunately, Ms Fuji was standing right behind them, hearing the whole thing.  
  
"Mr Kamiya, Miss Takenouchi!"she raised her voice,"let's get to work!" The two teenagers stood up, bracing themselves for Tsunami Fuji.  
  
In the audience, Matt and Mimi were practing some of their lines. Matt didn't know why, but he was always a tad bit nervous when he was around Mimi. *god, this never happens to da man...I was never nervous with my old girlfriends, why am I all edgy with her?...* Mimi giggled as she took a look at the script, realizing what the lines were. *wow....that's such a pretty laugh....*  
  
"Kay, Matt, let's start on page 9, when you first enter"Mimi said.  
  
"Alright"he said as he flipped through his script"...Guess who?!?"  
  
"Oh, Bobby! You scared me!"Mimi said with enthusiasim."If Madame Dubonnet found us together like this, she'd make me leave under a cloud!" Matt had to say his line next, but he was way too busy paying attention to Mimi, instead of looking at his script. Mimi looked up from her lines to catch Matt starring at her. "....Matt? You okay?" she said.  
  
"Uh...yeah, yeah, I'm cool" He took a deep breath "D-d-do you w-w-w" *damn, why am I stuttering?!?!*  
  
"Do I what?"Mimi asked looking right at him.  
  
"D-d-do you w-w-WANT"Matt said almost shouting the last word, he gulped and continued"to g-g-go out s-s-s-s-s-ome t-t-ti-t-t-time?"he almost fainted just trying to get the word out.  
  
"Oh, I'd love, too!"Mimi exclaimed with a simle. Matt sighed with relief. "...but" Mimi continued. Matt could just hear the words 'i can't' comming out of her mouth. "....can we get out of here, because all of these light changes are giving me a headache!" He sighed again looking to the back of the theatre where a few people were.  
  
"Yeah, guys! What's up?" He shouted to a few people in 'the box'. (A/N:That's where there lighting and sound is controlled."  
  
"Sorry!"Izzy yelled through a window"We're just testing out some light changes with the lighting director."  
  
"Well, MR IZUMI," Ms Fuji shouted from the stage, sheilding her eyes so she can see the back of the theatre,"can you people back there please stop it right now and save it for later?!?! We are trying to concentrate and not get a headache at the same time!!!"  
  
"Yeesh"Izzy mumbled as he shut everything off in the box."I guess we can go help the others paint or something. You go, Yolei. I just have to do a few more things."  
  
"Okay"Yolei said as she walked out the door. Izzy chuckled to himself as he typed up a few codes onto a computer."Looks like my part of the prank is done...."  
  
"AUUUGHH!"Ms Fuji yelled as she grabbed her hair."Where's the love, Tai? This is love at first sight!!! I don't see it! I don't think you do either! Again!"  
  
Tai was about to blow up at her, but he just continued with his lines.*You want love, huh? I'll give it to ya..*  
  
Sora looked at her script and then said her line "Won't you come, too?"  
  
Tai was still a little pissed off at Ms Fuji, but his determination settled him down "Me? Come to the ball?"  
  
"Yes. Why not? I've got an extra ticket, and -Oh dear, you must think me terribly forward."  
  
*Here we go* He took hold of Sora's hands and pulled her up close. He looked her right into the eye, putting Sora into a trance. *...those eyes again....*she thought. Tai said,"No, I don't. I think you're terribly-"  
  
"Yes?" she choked out. Then their song began. They went through their song perfectly, filling the theatre will a beautiful sound. Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch the two teenagers. It looked like they really were falling for each other. Then the dancing part came up. Tai and Sora, being the dancers they were (A/N: Remember the boggie in chapter 3?), looked like they floated on stage. They manuvered their way around the scaffold, between mime boxes, and through people that were painting but were occupied looking at them.  
  
*Hey...maybe Tai's idea of doing what we're told might just work....*Sora thought as she kept her eyes on the guy she was dancing with.  
  
*....heh....this will show Fuji.....*Tai thought,*...Sora's not a bad dancer....not bad at all.....* Everyone just stared in awe and were assured that this musical would go off without a hitch....or so they thought. The song ended and everyone applauded. Ms Fuji, though, wasn't as pleased as everyone else.  
  
"Trying to show Ms Fuji up, huh?"Sora asked.  
  
"Yep, and well, like I said, if we just do what we're told, everything will be fine."He grinned making Sora blush, just a little. They stared at each other a bit, but it was interupted by a now fumming mad teacher.  
  
"That was NOT GOOD ENOUGH!!!" Ms Fuji yelled,"We are THIS CLOSE"she held up her index finger and thumb close together,"to production week and we are THIS CLOSE" she then threw her arms up in a big y shape "to get everything TOGETHER!!!" Tai couldn't take it any longer.  
  
"No offense, Ms Fuji, but you're being a real pain! We all heard you! You don't think we're trying our hardest. We didn't even do anything bad, and you're all over us! What's your friggin' problem?!?!"He yelled. All attention was directed to the brewing argument.  
  
*She so deserves this...*Tai and Sora thought at the same time.  
  
"I am not going to contiune this conversation with you any longer MR KAMIYA! I knew you'd be trouble! Just stay put and I'll get to you later!" She stomped off, going upstage looking at the backdrop. Tai just watched her go, then he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Thanks...."Sora said as she blushed a little"...for standing up for the whole cast...".  
  
"Yeah, no problem."Tai said, his back turned on her, watching his plan come alive.  
  
"SO,"Ms Fuji said as she walked up to the painting teens,"how is our backdrop doing?"She wacked her hand on the huge board. A creaking could be heard. Then the backdrop swayed and started to fall.  
  
"RUN!" TK yelled as he and everyone else that was painting ran away from the backdrop.  
  
"OH NO!!!"Kari screamed as the backdrop fell, tipping the scaffold in the process. She was thrown off, flying through the air.  
  
"KARI!!!!"Tai screamed. He ran and dived, catching his younger sister. "You okay?" He panted.  
  
Her eyes narrowed, shooting daggers into his eyes."Tai.."she raised her voice but then lowered it"...I can't believe you would do this..." He lowered his head, casting a shadow on his face. Some people watched Tai catch Kari, but everyone else was watching what was happening to the backdrop.  
  
"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!"Ms Fuji yelled as she looked up and watched an 11 foot metal scaffold and a 15 foot wooden backdrop decend right on top of her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
And there we go! A little longer than my previous chapters, but this was all apart of the set up! And yeah, I usually end a chapter on a funny note, but this was good, too. I'll probably start chapter 6 tommorow, or the day after that. Ja ne! and don't forget to review!  



	6. Hey, Boss!

*sweatdrops*Sorry for not handing in this chapter on time....I had problems with computers lately and my uncle deleted everything off the comp a few days ago meaning I lost this chapter and I had to rewrite it again! Well, at least it's here!*big smile*Anyways, here we go!  
  
Disclaimer can be found in Chapters 1 through 5.  
  
Rival Schools- Part Six  
By Lanni (fishilicious@hotmail.com)  
  
"Oops! Excuse me....sorry sir.....whoa!....guy with drinks here!.....Can you please move ma'am?" Matt asked.  
The person turned around."Oh, uh, sorry. I thought you were a lady."  
"I am a lady."  
"....."Matt stood starring managing to hold 2 trays filled with drinks,"......" He suddenly turned around and made his way to his group, weaving through frantic babies and guys talking about the world series. "Got your drinks!" Everyone looked up at him and he went around serving whoever ordered what. "Here ya go, Kari" Matt said as he handed her a small brown cup "french vanilla mochachino, extra frothy."  
  
"Thanks, Matt." Kari said as looked up the bright flouresent lights that adorned the hospital waiting room. She was tired and bored as were everybody else in the room. Right after the abnormal accident in the theatre, Ms Fuji was rushed to the ER. *I can't believe Tai would do this! I mean I'd expect him to pull a few pranks, but this one got out of hand.*  
Tai felt extremely sorry and extremely scared. He had to talk to Kari about what happened. He walked over to her and sat down. There was a long, tense silence between them for a few minutes until Tai spoke.  
"I...I'm sorry, Kari"  
She was quiet as she felt the warmth of her drink flow through her hands. "Tai, none of your pranks hurt anybody physically. I don't know what drove you to these lengths. Not only is someone in the hospital but you almost got me killed!"  
"I-I didin't think it would turn out like this. I protect you from anything harmful and I end up hurting you in the end." She turned to him and looked him into the eye. "I...the pranks. They'll stop. I....I won't do them anymore."  
"Tai....I won't tell anyone you pulled the prank, it'd ruin your name and the family's. And this hurts me more than ever because the girls will never know. They don't but I do. What will happen to the musical now? I don't want to talk about this with you right now, Tai." Kari got up and she walked towards Davis and TK who were reading a gaming magazine.   
  
Sora was bummed out. Sure, Ms Fuji was acting like a grade A bitch lately, but she was one of her favorite teachers. She couldn't even imagine how messed up things would be without her. She was the best drama teacher to come along and she always made the musical a success. Sora leaned back and began to rub her temples. All of this was giving her a headache.  
  
Tai looked at her from across the room. He could see her distraught . After that talk with his sister, he felt like he had to redeem himself somehow. This musical was supposed to be a punishment for him and he made it a disaster for everyone else. He went up to Matt, who was still serving drinks, and took a cup. Still rubbing her temples, Sora gave a little groan.  
"Hey....this hot chocolate yours?"  
Sora looked up,"Yo...yeah, thanks..." Her look of tiredness and pain turned into a look of tiredness and pain with a little hint of relief.  
"So...um...do you think Ms Fuji will be okay?"  
"I wouldn't be surprised if she was in a body cast."  
"Heh heh"Tai chuckled," Sora, you funny girl you". He gave her a goofy grin but she gave him an icy glare. Trying to hold a conversation with her was hard, as Tai had learned. Was it because she was tired? Because she was worried about her teacher, the musical? Because he was from Narihito High? Whatever. Tai somehow felt comfortable around her. Like as if they were friends way before they were foes. He leaned back with her and put his hands behind his head. "Ya know what?" Tai asked, "We never really talk much, we're supposed to be in love with each other on stage but we can't even carry a decent conversation with each other off stage." Tai knew he just flirted with her to get her attention off of the prank before, but right now, he just wanted someone to talk to. Sora looked puzzled. *What in the world is he talking about and why is he being so....open and sincere again? He seems too solem to brag right now....maybe he just needs someone to talk to...* She sipped a bit of her hot chocolate as she turned her head to her right to look at Tai boringly looking at the ER door. Tai looked back at her and grinned. She gave him a questioning look. All of a sudden, a nurse came through a door. Tai's arms slipped from behind his head with his right arm resting on the backing of the couch and his left arm....drapped around Sora.  
"Are you all here to see Ms. Fuji?"  
"Yes" Mimi said standing up.  
"Well, she'd like to talk to you guys. Please follow me." The nurse said as she turned and walked away. Everyone got up, put down the magazines they were reading, and walked behind her. Sora and Tai were the last ones to get up. She didn't even notice Tai's arm. Tai didn't exactly notice it either, as if it felt natural, as if it felt it was the right thing to do. Sora looked at him again. Again, he grinned and wiped some of the froth that was on Sora's nose. Sora blushed a deep red. He licked his finger, grinned again and they walked down the hall.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
If Sora made a bet, she would've won because Ms Fuji WAS in a body cast! The only thing that wasn't covered with white plaster was her eyes, two holes for breathing, a slot where food was to be fed, and her right pinky.  
  
"Oh, Ms. Fuji!" Yolei said as she bit back her lip from crying.  
Ms. Fuji started to talk but her words sounded muffled."iwrfffh befffhhh grighhh trffh scrffhh frsfhhh arrff whrfff"  
"Huh? Sorry, Ms. Fuji, but we can't hear you."Izzy said.  
"iwrfffh befffhhh grighhh trffh scrffhh frsfhhh arrff whrfff"  
"Well, a murffy wurffy gurffy to you ,too!"Davis said.  
"*gulp* You bum! I said I won't be going to the school for a while. Sorry my words sounded muffled. You came in just as I was finishing a cookie." said Ms. Fuji as she cleared her throat. "I'm sorry about my attitude lately. It was inappropriate and very unkindly towards you guys. I guess the gods must have punished me for that."  
Kari looked at Tai and he put his head down.  
"Ms. Fuji,"Jun asked," if you're not going to be going to school, who's gonna direct the musical?"  
"Please don't say that it's gonna be cancelled!" Mimi exclaimed.  
"No, it won't," Ms. Fuji explained, " Sora. You are the best actress that I've ever worked with in my years of teaching. You understand the ways of the theatre and you are a good leader. So that's why I'm putting you incharge of this year's musical." Sora was stunned, amazed even.   
  
After everyone was done talking to Ms. Fuji, they walked out of the hospital.  
"So, Tai."Matt said elbowing him in the arm, "What was that whole thing with Sora, huh?"  
"What are you talking about?"Tai said looking innocent.  
"Putting your arm around her, wiping her nose, giving her your 'sexy girls grin'?" Izzy said.  
"Huh?"  
"You seriously don't remember that you did that?"Izzy asked.  
"We all noticed it. Why didn't you?"Matt asked.  
"Okay. I did notice it. But I just wanted to talk to someone. And flirting just comes natural to me, ya know? Doesn't mean I like her or anything."Tai said nonchantly.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell rang and the pre-cal door bursted open with girls pouring out, two of them being Sora and Mimi.  
"So, Sora"Mimi asked with an edge of excitement,"Are you ready to lead the musical?"  
"I guess so,"Sora replied as she hugged her books to her chest,"but I still have the rest of Act 1 to stage and cheoreograph and then there is still all of Act 2 and 3."  
"Don't worry,"Mimi said as they walked down the stairs,"Matt and I will cheoreograph our dance. We're really good friends now and we work really well together." Sora gave her a look as Mimi gave a slight blush. "Of course, you can do any changes to it if you don't like what we do, boss." Sora smiled.  
"You like each other."  
"WHAAAAT?!?!"Mimi yelled.  
"You like Matt and Matt likes you. Du-uh, you're streak-free glass. I can see right through you."  
"Heh heh"Mimi sweatdropped as they walked into the theatre. Everybody else was there talking but then their attention turned to Sora as she and Mimi walked in.  
  
"So what are we gonna do, boss?"Davis asked.  
"Why is everyone calling me that?"Sora smiled. She picked up Ms. Fuji's clipboard."I guess we'll just start off where we finished. Mimi, Matt, let's take a look at what you've guys got for your number, okay? Then right after that, I'd like to see Mimi, Matt, Kari, Yolei, Jun, Davis, Izzy, and TK and the chorus in "Sur La Plage". We'll start to cheoreograph that today. Whenever you're not practicing, you'll be doing production work. Alright? Let's go!"  
  
Things ran real smooth with Sora around. She was helpful and she knew what she was doing. And unlike Ms. Fuji, she had way more patience. But she getting tired. Running a musical was tough work.  
"Ughh, Matt."Sora said as both of her hands wiped the bridge of her nose and rubbed her forhead."It's 4 beats of charleston and then grapevine for 8 beats. Not the other way around."  
"Huh? Oh, sorry, boss."  
"No, that's alright. We've changed things around a bit, so I wouldn't really blame you for forgetting. Mimi," Sora said as she focused her attention on the pink-haired girl, "when you sing the word 'charleston' it's from high to low. Not low to high."  
"Sorry, boss. I'll get it right next time."  
"No problem, no problem." Sora said as she turned around. She looked out into 'the box' and cupped her hands around her mouth, "Kay, whoever is in there please stop it with the light changes! Big headache coming on here. And please come on stage! I'm gonna stage Sur La Plage now!" Sora rubbed her temples, getting the message that she wasn't gonna feel so great afterwards.  
  
"People!"Sora shouted as she turned off the cd player."Some people are not projecting energy here! I see some nice, strong looking hands and fingers, but some peoples' fingers look like they're trying to hold onto ice creams for dear life!" She swept her hair out of her way."These" she held up her hands with the fingers dangling, "aren't jazz hands. These," her hands sprung up and her fingers stook up straight as darts, "are jazz hands." (A/N: Heh heh....Bring It On...) "And Jun!" Sora said as she went up the walkway to the stage, "when I say flirt, FLIRT! This is your boyfriend here! Don't look like you're trying to avoid a plague!" Sora turned around and walked back to where she was watching them perform. She looked down at the clipboard and scribbled a few things down.  
"You're not doing that well with your boyfriend, either."Jun smirked. Sora gnarled and her head shot up.  
"Jun. Brush cleaning duty. Now." Everyone hated that job. Trying to clean big brushes was tough. As Jun walked off, Sora shouted, "The next time you pull anything smart, you're cut out of the number!"   
"Ouch. Tough."Yolie said.  
  
After 30 more minutes of staging the song and cleaning up bits and pieces of it, they got the first song of Act 2 done. Sora was getting cranky and she wanted to go home. But she had one more thing on her list to do and that was for her and Tai to go over their first encounter, again. Lots of the younger people weren't getting picked up yet and they felt tired, too. So they sat in the audience while they watched Tai and Sora perform.  
  
"Urrghhh! TAI! You just can look at me then drop it instantly!"Sora yelled, her tiredness getting the better of her,"There is this long pause, just looking at each other, meanwhile, the gift box Tony is supposed to deliver drops out of his hands, ruining the moment."  
"Alight, alright."Tai said. He was feeling a bit tired, too.  
"Okay, let's try it again." They went through their lines and did the actions and everything and then they did their song. Tai and Sora must have felt really tired because when they practiced their number in front of Ms. Fuji, it was great. But now....they were just all over the place.  
"Ow...hey, Tai!....that's my toe.....watch it!....AAAARRRRRGHHHHH!!!!!!!" Sora yelled as they tired to dance.  
"Just shut up, shut up, SHUT UP!" Tai growled. Izzy turned off the cd player while the two confronted each other.  
"What the hell was that? Dancing? I feel like a rag doll being draged all over the floor!"Sora yelled.  
"Well, what were you doing?!?! Trying to look better than me?!?! Well, look, boss. I am a way better dancer than you. So you must have been doing worse than me!"He then ran his fingers through his hair. Sora's temper rose. *I'll show you* They thought at the same time. Then they both opened their mouths to say the same thing....  
" I'M SO GREAT, I MAKE A NOTHING LIKE YOU LOOK GOOD!"  
Everyone just stared at them and wondered where that came from.  
"That's it!" Tai yelled. He went into the audience and grabbed his jacket and mumbled, "I'm outta here."  
Sora just stood there with a scowl on her face. "Good!" She yelled after him,"You're cramping my style!"  
He walked through the theatre doors, never turning his back.  
"WHY DOES EVERYONE CALL ME BOSS?!?!?!"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
There we go! Chapter 6 done! I really don't want them to get too close...not just yet. :)  
Please review!  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
